


The Flow Of Life

by yeetus_feetus4



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetus_feetus4/pseuds/yeetus_feetus4





	1. ⌛Past⌛

⭕Third POV⭕

(Y/n) (L/n), Was walking downstairs to put her dishes away, When she reached the end of the staircase she saw something she wished she didn't, Her Mother (M/n) (L/n) getting her head chopped off by a katana being hold by a person that was also holding a bag dressed in all black, Her blood splattered on the floor, (Y/n)'s eyes widened as she saw her Mother's head falling to the ground with a hard *Thump* as her head and body touched the wooden floor, (Y/n) couldn't belive her eyes, Tears trickling down her cheek as she saw her Mother's disembodied head and the rest of her body on the bloodied floor, She didn't know what she was doing as she put the plate on the step, She creeped up on the person as they were filling the black bag they carried with the vases and photo's on the side table, She stabbed the person in the neck, Pulling the fork right out of the person's neck, The person's blood was all over (Y/n), The mirror over the side table, The floor, You name it, (Y/n) took the katana and sheath/belt thing just in case, But then she realized she forgotten something her Mother, (Y/n) fell to the floor and cried, She faced the ugliest truth;Her Mother was dead, So she cried she cried till she fell unconscious.

When (Y/n) woke up she realized that it wasn't a horrid nightmare, She was still on the floor, With her dead Mother, She got up from the floor, Gathered all her things plus some food, ran to her Mother's dead body looked aroung and found it the necklace she never let anyone touch, (Y/n) put on her Mother's necklace and also put on the sheath/belt thing, Cleaned up the katana and put it in the sheath/belt thing and ran, Ran away from her Mother's dead body, Her problems, Her Home, while her eyes screwed shut tears threatening to spill she ran she knew running wasn't the answer but she had working legs, So she ran, She new she couldn't run forever but she decided she would run now, She ran but little did she now there was a cliff, She ran and fell down the cliff into water, She felt safe, In the protection of the water, She fell unconscious, again.

⏰TimeSkip⏰

💫(Y/n)'s POV💫

I awoke 'Its Morning?, Wait where am I' I thought, So I got up and looked around, I was in a pond in the middle of the forest, I looked in the pond and saw my reflection, I looked about 10 years old?, My (H/l) (H/c) hair fading ino a dark navy covering my face, My eye colour changed, My left was (E/c) and my right was black?, My (S/c) skin turned pale?, I was still wearing my black hoodie with my white short sleeved shirt under and jeans I also had white socks and black converse high tops, I got out of the pond and looked in my dark green backpack and found my phone, My laptop, My headphones, More clothing, My toothbrush and toothpaste, My hairbrush, My blanket, One of my pillows, A towel, My Shampoo, My Conditioner, My Body wash, Apples and oranges, I started to organize my bag when I noticed I still had the katana and sheath, I continue to organize my bag.

⏰TimeSkip⏰

💫(Y/n)'s POV💫

I just finished organizing my bag, I took off my black hoodie and put it in the bag, I also put the sheath and katana in the bag, I put on my bag, I walked into the trees and I saw sand?, I ran wanting to see more, I saw the Sunagakure gate I walked up to the guards and one of them says "Who are you and Whats your business with Sunagakure!" 'Um, Um, I'll act like I belong here!' So I say "I am (Y/n) - 'Um, I kinda look like an Uchiha yeah! (Y/n) Uchiha perfect!'- Uchiha, The Kazekage personally asked for a meeting with me, Where you not informed of my visit?." "Y- Yes, It just crossed our minds!, Welcome to Suna Uchiha-San!" The other one said 'Wow, That actually worked!' The second guard brought me to the Kazekage's Office and left, I knock two times "Who is it!" A voice I think is the Kazekage says, I make my voice a raspy, scary and cold mix and say "Gaara", "Come in" he said I walk in and he just looks confused, I close the door and walk up to his desk and got on the floor and screamed "PLEASE LET ME STAY HERE, PLEASE!".

⏰TimeSkip⏰

💫(Y/n)'s POV💫

The Kazekage finally allowed me to be an official citizen of Suna in exchange of training to be a ninja, He even let me sleep in the training room, I started throwing kunai and shuriken(sp?) till I couldn't get it wrong, I practiced with my katana every day, I started to read about jutsu's, I found out my chakra nature's were Fire, Lightning and Earth, I chose to practice Taijustsu just in case, I wear chakra weights and I add chakra to them every day, I did chakra exercises and finally got to walk on water, I also found out that my phone and laptop have infinite battery by looking where the percentage should be there is an infinite sign there and they both had great wifi, Like what?


	2. ⏳Present⏳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n is wearing a Rock Lee outfit and she had and a black hoodie, She also has the sheath and katana around her waist with the sand head protector on her right arm)

💫Y/n's POV💫

I was chillin' with Gaara in a tree then he said "I'll kill you." 'So Damn serious.' I thought "Hey, are you, Sakura Haruno?" I said "Yes, why?" She replied "I'm Y/n, and.." I said then my eyes glowed and I floated as a light aura sorounded me and I said "You hold great potential, That you will unlock by training under the next hokage." I fell on my face "Oof!" "What just happened?" Said Sakura "Well I tend to tell fortune's, Well when I feel like it, I'm "The Fortune Teller of The Sand" otherwise known as Y/n." "Cool!, Do me next!" Said Naruto "Okay!" I did the floaty light glowy eyes thing and said "You have a path of greatness ahead of you, Lord Hokage." I fell on my ass "Ughnnnn!.. Whyyy." I said and got off my fat ass and said "Come on guys, The Little Mermaid is waiting!" Flashback  
"What you guys wanna watch when we get to the hotel?" I asked "Mulan!" Tamari shouted "Inuyasha!" Shouted Kankuro "The Little Mermaid!" Shouted Gaara the siblings looked at him and said in usion "Why?" He stared at them so we simply said in usion "She doesn't listen to her Father." "Okay Then." Kankuro and Temari said in usion so we decided to watch The Little Mermaid .  
Flashback end

🔗Gaara's POV🔗

"What's The Little Mermaid?" That blonde kid asked "The Best Fucking Movie Ever." I answered

⏰Time Skip⏰

💫Y/n's POV💫

I turned the brightness on my laptop down and told Kankuro and Temari "Bedtime!" The I pat Gaara head and told him "You can watch whatever you want while we sleep, 'kay sweetie." "Okay Y/n." I tucked in Temari and Kankuro then got in my bed pulled the covers up and grabbed my dark green snake plushie and went to bed.  
_____________________________________  
"I do wish I could go back and re-do some things don't you ____?" I said "Yes ___, Wish Granted!" Said ____ "Wait What!" I said in confusion as my mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Pepole will be reviled next chapter


	3. A Main Protagonist, A Goof and A God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rena Rikitoma is a Oc of mine who also comes from our dimension, She has black hair, green eyes, glasses, freckles and a red kimono with magenta lining and the sleeves are lilac

💫Y/n's POV💫

"Owie!" Said what sounded like "Rena?" "Uggh, is that you Y/n?" "Yep!" "I thought we died like awhile ago." "Four years isn't awhile." I finally decided to open my eyes I saw my laptop with a note on it that said "Dear, Y/n, Me and my so called siblings already went to the academy for the chunnin exams, come along soon okay, Sincerely, Gaara" "Shit! They left with out me, Bastards , I can't stay mad at Panda-Chan." Let's go! Race you there!" So we ran to the academy we stopped at room "201" and saw a bunch of losers in front of the door instead of the one upstairs.

💎Rena's POV💎

I walked up to Kotetsu and Izumo and wispered in their ears and said "Shouldn't you be guarding the gate, It would be a shame if someone, Told the hokage, You wouldn't want that would you so undo the genjutsu and, SCRAM!" I watched as their shaking figures ran out the door then the number obove the door said 201 instead of 301 "Score!" Said Y/n as we walked to the other set of stairs "You there!" Said Naruto Y/n and I skid to a stop as we turned around and pointed to ourselfs he pointed to me and asked "How'd you get them to movw from the door like that and who are you!, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage" So I replied "Pycology, The names Rena Rikotoma don't wear it out, Now we must be on our way, Farewell Uzumaki-san. " We walked to the door of the room and saw Kakashi reading porn waiting for his team "They will be here soon, Bakashi!" He looked at the two girs as they walked in and *slam* the door shuts and eyes drift towards us we just walked to Gaara's team "Guys this is Rena Rikotoma My Best Goofball!" "Nice to meet you, I'm Temari/Kankuro!" They said in us ion "Rena this is Gaara!" "It's a pleasure meeting you, Sand Siblings."I noticed that rookie nine were chatting so I decided I'll introduce me and Y/n so I dragged her and said "Hello I'm Rena Rikotoma and this is Y/n L/n!" I greeted with a toothless smile "I'm I no Yamanaka It's a pleasure meeting you Rena, Y/n and welcome to Knonoha!" "It's you Guys!" said Naruto "You know them Naruto?" was the question most asked. Rena went to Kabuto as he was coming towards us, "Tell the snake, Rena and Y/n send their greetings." With the end of my sentence came Ibiki explaining the test me and Y/n were separated she was at the very back and oposite Comer and I was at the very front I zoomed through the test, Put I know the test is bullshit in the tenth question place and drawed on the back me and Y/n with the akatsuki it was a wedding for Nagato and Kohan I got up of my seat of course the guard people were very carefully of me so I speed walked and slapped my test on Ibiki's desk thingy idk and shouted "Done!" And went to my seat.....

_____________________________________  
"Y/n I hope you survive." Said the one and only Kami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	4. Rena's Disappearance

💎Rena's POV💎

So I got into the forest of death and before that Y/n told me that She was going to "I'm going to prevent the Orochimaru bite." So I asked "How?" "No clue!" So we split up but first she gave me a bag with her laptop and headphones and average stuff I would need to survive The Forest Of Death, I started with an earth scroll and I just wandered then I saw team 10 and I joined them we walked around for a while then we saw Sakura fighting Dosu, Zaku and Kin from the sound, I noticed Y/n, Naruto and Sasuke were injured I joined Sakura in the fight they knew me as that girl from the sand.

◀Meanwhile▶

🔴Kakashi's POV 🔴

So Ibiki Literally questioned the sensei from the sand, Baki, And showed us the picture on the flipped side of someone named Rena Rikotoma's paper that's just what the paper said anyway the picture was A wedding of some people known as the Akatsuki from the bingo book it seemed two girls were on there one had black hair, glasses, freckles and a kimono and she was the ring bearer, The other had h/c hair and a pretty kimono and was the flower girl honestly it was a cute wedding "Nice drawing."I said to him "Not the point Kakashi-san."

⏩Now!⏩

💎Rena's POV💎

So I was sitting just chillin sitting down at the arena just playing MM2 on roblox with Y/n's Laptop, With Y/n who was playing on her phone and "Shit, ______ was the murderer?" "Really, I'm a shoot them!" So we played then the Procter for this part of the test told us that "Y/n L/n against Rena Rikotoma!" We looked at eachother and looked well horrified the last time they fought...

Flashback  
"Your so going down Y/n!" "No way Rena!" I jabbed her side with a kunai and she chucked kunai at me I threw ten shuriken at her then she they a kunai with an explosive tag and it blew the rocks over me and it was no suprise chrushed me with rocks unsurprisingly I died from blood loss from all the cuts over my body while Y/n tried to get the rocks off my body.  
FlashbackEnd

I hugged her with all my might before shadows with a tint of red inclosed me and disappeared I was not seen for awhile.

_____________________________________  
"No, Rena you can't dissappear!" Kami said tears drip down his face and he munched on popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first chapter is done! Get ready for a 2 year Timeskip!


End file.
